sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
HEROES RP 1: Demonic Revival! Return of the Blacklust Clan
Plot From a far off Galaxy, a woman by the name of Shiori who was cast away from her home kingdom on the crimes of corruption. During her escape she managed to gain knowledge of a massive power source, that being The Power of Chaos. Gathering forces from other planets, Shiori makes her move by planting her Kingdom Sphere in the center of the Mobian Sea. With multipule sightings and reports of violent actions all over the planet all hopes lie on the HEROES on thier 25th and true 1st Mission Characters HEROES Operatives Markus the Technohound (Apollo) Aqua the Dragoness (Apollo) Charlot The Koala (AU) Ravoka the Wolf (R67) Sam the rabbit (S.T.R) Verta the Hedgehog (S7) Other/Side Heroes Villain Shiori Malvactor (Apollo) Other Villains Saren Arterius (Saren) Mars The Lightning Wolf (Saren) Rules # Major and All RP Rules Apply # Dont Hijack the Plot this counts for Heroes AND Villains # Im serious, this RP has a planned villian and somewhat of a Planned outcome. Please dont hijack. # Please dont Start Drama # PLEASE Dont let people fall behind # For the HEROES Characters, they all either know or somwhat know each other already Roleplay Chapter 1: Arrival -HEROES HQ- Outside of the HQ, Markus had set up a cook out for everyone and their guests. Food was made for everyone on the team and more, epecially for those with certian tastes. A grey koala enters the room, looking at the... whatever Markus made. Half of her left ear was torn off from an explosion, and is wearing a black suit with orange stripes. On her right hand, she wears a prosethetic where here arm was also blown off from an explosion. "What's up here?" Charlot spoke with an Australian accent. "That's a dish that scans space." said Markus handing her a plate. "Its for commuicatons to the Ark and other space stations. With it we could try and have construction up in space for a secondary HQ" "Ah, I see." Charlot said. 'Hopefully....everything's as quiet as its telling me it is" "Alright, mate." Charlot said, and leaves the room Charlot walks back into her room, thinking about a lot of things. '-With the Villians-' Little did he know, that in the deepest part of space, something dark and dangerous was approaching the planet, and it had plans of shaking the foundations of it, and for all of it's people. . "Heh... So it looks like nothing is happening. Might as well reactivate my H.A.D.E.S cannon." A yellow lynx said as he, along with a wolf, were in a control room, the Lynx typing away on a holographic computer screen and keyboard, in an orbital satellite that looked to be space debris. But as we all know, looks can be deceiving. "When will the cannon be operational again?" The wolf asked the Lynx. "I would have to say in about twenty four hours unless we want this station to be detected by scanners of some sort." The Lynx replied to the wolf's question. Just as he said that, something large and round is seeing heading towards the planet. Around it was a purple light that made it look like a comet. "The fuck is that!" Mars and Saren shouted as they saw the object heading towards the planet. "Might as well trace its trajectory and recover it before anyone else does. "Mase said. "yeah... Agreed" Saren said as he traced the trajectory and where it was going to land. The object smashes through the weapon that was spoken of before damaging it greatly before falling into the Mobian Sea "Fucking hell! I'm activating the satellite cannon's auto repair sequence! In the meantime.. Both of us are going to find that meteor and it looks like it landed in the Mobian Sea." Saren said, pissed off as the meteor damaged his hades cannon. "Alright then." Mars stated excitedly as he and Saren went to the hangar and got inside a sleek spaceship with the appearance of a submarine fused together with a TIE interceptor and took off towards the Mobian Sea in pursuit of the meteor. In the middle of the sea, the purple glow seems to be growing bigger.....and bigger...as something, a dome, begins to rise. "Um.. Saren, why are we heading towards the dome thingy?" Mars asked in a slightly panicked tone. "That thing crashed into my fucking space cannon! Somebody must of been piloting it. I'm going to get access to the dome and find out why! Maybe even kill the asshole piloting the rock if the answer proves unsatisfactory to me." Saren said in an angry tone as he set the ship into hover mode and attempted communications with what he believed to be a ship. "Whoever is inside that dome better have a good reason for almost destroying my satellite cannon! I was going to use it on Soleanna later today!" Saren said through a comms device. As soon as the Dome Rose up, it started to light up inside showing a Castle Like city inside, "What the fuck!?" Mars and Saren said at the same time. "This is so fucked up... Maybe we should explore it a bit once the barrier goes down. The dome opens up a small doorway and for them to walk on. On the ither side there was a rather dark looking male in green armor. Mars and Saren disembark from their ship and walk through the doorway. "Holy shit this place is huge." Mars said. "Yep, but that doesn't excuse poor piloting skills. They hit my space cannon when I was about to blow up a thorn in my side!" Saren angrily stated. "On the contrary, your puny weapon was just in the way of our route. As we caluated months ago" said the figure who had just appeared behind them "Au contraire, that satellite cannon has been there for more than it took you to calculate your space route, and now you cost me the best way to annihalate a group of pests! So unless you have a way to eliminate these pests, whatever your little plan is, it will fail and whoever is the head honcho of this place will be looking forward to a not so nice form of eviction." Saren warned in an annoyed tone of voice. "Hmmmmmm, Im detecting a small trace of darkness inside of this life form. Come with me all of you, if you want to see our Empress, and take a tour of our castle town." he said putting his arms behind his back, sliding his way back into the dome* "Might as well go see this empress of yours. Maybe I'll finally get an explanation for someone running into my space satellite." Saren said.. "Mars... Where did you get that generator and why are you eating it?" Saren asked, weirded out by Mars' eating habits. "I got it from a storage room in the ship, and i'm eating it because I'm hungry and it generates electricity." Mars stated plainly. As he stood on the road, it moved both him and Saren across many routes and junctions. "As you can see, our empire/capital is filled with moving sidewalks, making traveling by foot go by smoother, now, what is you name sir?" "My name is Saren... The one with the strange eating habits is Mars" Saren spoke, introducing himself and Mars. "So who is this empress, and why is she on this dust ball of a planet." "We are almost there, dont ruin your trousers now, boy" he said as they were moved to the Palace gates "Why would I do that? I'm positive that this empress of your isn't that scary compared to what I have seen." Saren said in a genuinely curious tone. "You mean like that time where you strangled someone with a turkey leg? Speaking of which... How the fuck is that even possible?" Mars asked. "... That, brother dear is a secret." Saren said in a playful tone. "Just because I have a space weapon, and I'm a homicidal asshole doesn't mean I can't have fun." "Here we are, the throne room. Now I do ask you all, dont try any funny business towards our Empress...the last one who did it....he was given a job that suits his foolishness.. " he said guiding them to her. "M'lady.....these fine aliens are the people who owned that eyesore of a object they had in our flight path" "So this is tho one who ruined my chance to blow a certain group of nuisances straight down to hell along with that annoying city?...and my gun is not an eyesore, it's a doomsday weapon!" Saren said in an exasperated tone. "You would do well to bow down you furry lifeform." she said sitting in the darkness. Saren bows, with a strange grin on his face. "Humph, I may hate bowing. But you seem different from the rest of the herd." "Um, Saren. Why are you bowing? I thought you hated bowing to anyone." Mars asked. "Correction, I hate bowing down to those who are weak and think to hold power. This one is different. I can taste the malevolence radiating from her, and it's delicious." Saren chuckled out as he was feeding off of Shiori's emotions. "So just kneel Mars "I want to see a demonstration of his power before I kneel." Mars said. The shadoy figure rose from her throne and pulled a glove on her left hand. A White light emmited from it and shot Saren, covering him in a White Bubble. She then flung him into the wall and the to the celing and lastly onto the floor. "If slamming people into stuff is all you can do.. I'm hardly impressed at a show of basic telekinesis." Mars stated, not really caring that Saren was slammed into a wall. "Ya know... Normally when one wants you to demonstrate your power, wouldn't it make sense to do it on the one who actually asked instead of the one who bowed?" Saren said as he stood up and popped his back, relocated his entire arm and popped all of his toes and his knee caps back into place. "That felt better, I've been waiting for someone to get the kink out of my back." "That is just a sample of my Infinity Gauntlet." "Alright Mars, let's just get down to business. Why were we allowed entrance into this place and what is your purpose here? Hopefully it's not to destroy this planet because I called dibs on that." Saren asked, genuinely curious as he summoned his scythe and used it to make Mars bow by slamming the blunt side of it on top of his head. Keeping it there as to not have Mars offend the shadowed figure by not bowing. "The fuck was that for you asshole!" Mars shouted at Saren. "I dunno, maybe so you don't offend the ruler of this place by not bowing and possibly getting us both killed!" Saren hissed at Mars. "Because I am in need of heralds, and from the readings we've received, you and your posse will serve that position well" "Might as well accept, because I highly doubt that this was a request and neither of us feel like dying yet." Saren said. "Now there is an issue about a group of annoying pests that are stationed in a city called Soleanna. So... Got any plans on how to deal with them seeing as our original plan was tossed out the window thanks to this place hitting his satellite cannon?" Mars asked. Pointing to Saren when he mentioned the satellite cannon "That is what I need you for". "Saren... Does that mean we get to lead the biggest pains in our asses on a wild goose chase? Under threat of destroying major cities and causing immense havoc!?" Mars said excitedly. "Mars... Yes it does, and I know the perfect way to drive that so called 'HEROES squad' on a wild goose chase that will allow our nameless empress/employer/bringer of an early Christmas to do what ever it is that she came here to do and piss them off! Can anyone say mass murder spree!" Saren said with equal enthusiasm as Mars. "Yep, we love our jobs." Both Saren and Mars said simultaneously in glee. "Hmmmmmm~ Well there will be a spot for the two of you in my new empire once this planet's defences are taken care of. As for now, you should keep you destruction to a minimum. My armies and people love wrecking new worlds." she said smirking. "And...by the way...my name is Shiori, remember it well." Chapter 2: HEROES Unite It was midnight of the New Year and the party was heating up. Not a single threat was detected at all. Markus: *sitting down he watches as his team kicks back and relaxes during the festivities.* Charlot, out of her terasuit wearing everyday clothes relaxes on a chair. Sam is running around doing anything fun he can find. Ravoka was sitting on a barstool, facing the rest of the party while leaning one elbow on the bar. He already downed around half a glass of Caribou Lou (it's 151 mixed with Malibu rum and pineapple juice for those who don't know) (also just pretend he's over the legal age) as it was New Years and all. "Hey, Sam. What're you doin'?" Charlot asked. As the guests and other Heroes were eating and enjoying themselves, Markus thought it might be best to check on some things before relaxing himself. He entered the transport chute, which took him to the tower in the HQ When Markus went inside of the tower he did a area scan of the ocean surrounding Soleana and the Island. Markus: So far so good, no disturbances.....which....actually sound kinda questionable... Suddenly a logo of a grinning cat with flames in his eyes appeared on every screen around the world, after a few seconds Saren's face appeared on it. Saren: "Hello? Is this thing on!?... Oh goody!" Saren said before he cleared his throat. "Greetings, people of this pathetic dustball of a planet, my name is Saren and I have come to deliver an ultimatum and a demonstration of sorts! You see, I'm demanding access to G.U.N information network, supply manifest and the location of every single bloody base they have! Otherwise I will systematically wipe out the most densley populated cities around this pathetic planet! How you ask? I'm not telling you, it would ruin the surprise. In the meantime, turn your attention to the screen please." Saren laughed out as he proceeded to rickroll the entire world for five minutes. After the five minutes Saren's face reappeared. "How was that assholes! This threat slash global rickrolling was brought to you by the malevolent mind of Saren Arcturias and Mars the Lightning Wolf!!!.... HAIL HYDRA!!" Saren shouted out, his howling laughter rang out as he flipped the world off on camera, saying a famous movie one liner as well while making sure to leave the connection open to the HEROES squad. Charlot: Who was he? Markus: Bastard........ *he said gripping his fists.* He's trying to immtate Eggman. Flashy bastard! *he said rushing over to the others.* Ravoka: Jesus christ! *smashes his glass on the floor* What's a wolf gotta do nowadays to enjoy a good Caribou on New Years?! *starts searching for the rest of the team* Saren: Imitate Eggman? No, unlike him I'm not after global conquest, and unlike him I'm giving you guys an easy way to prevent more lives from being lost, good luck and I dearly pray on behalf of the people that you make the right decision... Otherwise, I'll just keep on doing this until I get what I want." Saren said with a tone drenched with mock sympathy. "Well this is not good" Sam said very causally. "It sure isn't." Charlot said. "We got to stop him somehow!" "What's the plan?" Sam asked as he was looking for other members of HEROES "Hah! Good luck with that babe!" Saren shouted, laughing as if Charlot had told the funniest joke. "You! Stop me!?... Oh god that is so funny! I've seen baby lizards more intimidating than any of you are!" Markus cuts the commuincations with him off by putting up a massive fire wall. "I.....I dont know what to do everyone..." he said sitting down. "All of those people died..and more will join them.." "And you're just going to let him continue to swallow up the population of this planet?" Charlot said. "No. That's what we're here for." he said looking up. "But I cant just give into his demands. We need to gather everyone here who isnt busy with missions" Charlot nods. Sam agreed. "Right so us three and Rav are here, is there anyone else?" asked Sam. "I think Verta and Aqua are around here." Charlot looks around. "I dont know where Peppers is...." he said holding his ring looking worried about his girlfriend. "I hope......" he said stopping his sentence short. Charlot lays a hand on Markus' shoulder. "I feel the same, Markus. My fiance died seconds after we married..." Charlot said. "Someone try to communicate with her. I fear that Saren is still in our lines.....Charlot, Sam come with me....I think we need to talk about something." "Your damn right I am... Also, an hour has passed and you know what that means?... Asshole time!" Saren said as he put on earmuffs and played a crappy animation of him holding peppermint hostage and with equally crappy drawings of the others with 'X's over their eyes, picking out choice words that he would use to describe them. "Markus and peppermint, the romance part three, when Saren kills you all!" Saren mocks them as he laughs at his poor jokes. Ravoka finally catches up with Markus, Charlot and Sam. "Alright, let me keep this short and sweet. Who's a** do we need to kick to stop this?" he says in a slightly angered tone. "Go to your stations and trace the call" he said as if he was full of angst and grit. He looked at Saren with pure hatered in his eyes. If Peppermint was captured and killed. There was no telling what he'd do, as shown now with his blue fur glowing and sparkling with elecricity. "Saren.....if she breaths no more... I swear I'll toss your body into the lowest pits of hell and trap you there my self!" "Oooh anger! I like that!... THE CHASE IS ON BITCHES!! COME AND GET SOME!! Also, Mars does the lightning thing better then you, and Peppermint... Well I think I might just pay her a visit!" Saren laughed out as a dark aura emerged from his body. "Also, I would relish the chance of you actually killing me but we all know that your too much of a sanctimonious bitch to do so, so keep your empty threats to yourself, otherwise I might actually mail you peppermints severed head once I find her and get what I want from her." Saren chuckled before he closed the communication and proceeded to rig his location with enough explosives to make 'overkill' an understatement. "Might as well leave... Mars... We return to Shiori's castle... I want to introduce a new friend I made to her." Saren chuckled out as he prepared to tell his empress slash employer the good news. "DAMMIT!" Markus yelled out as his electicity grew more violent. "LET'S GO...!" Charlot runs to her battle station and puts on her Terasuit. "Wait." he said stopping Charlot. "I think.....there's more to this." he said taking deep breaths to calm down. "At any rate, you and another person should go and evacuate people from Soleana and to make sure the Princess is alive." "Saren, are you sure this is wise... We have no allies other than that empress you seem to have a fanatical worship for, and Markus seems to be very protective." Mars asked with some worry in his tone. "Yeah, Mars... No matter what, I won't abandon you." Saren said as they finished rigging the location and enetered into the spaceship, taking off and heading to Shiori's palace as the comms hub they were at was wiped from existence in a multitude of explosions. "I'll go with Charlot. Since I'm the fastest I can evacuate the people at a quicker rate" Sam suggested. "Alright." Charlot said. "What about you guys?" "I'll stay here and think of some options we have.....from the looks of it Saren is planning something big...too big for him..But never the less we dont have time to stand around. HEROES GO!" (TITANS, GO!) Charlot rushes out. Sam goes off and starts evacuating citizens. "Do you know where we're going, Sam?" Charlot said as they ran... somewhere. "Watch it asshole! Otherwise peppermint might meet an unexpected and gruesome end.. Kinda like that one other chick I met, she was a fun one. This is a pre recorded message that I took the liberty of activating when I stole information from your databases pigfuckers!" Saren shouted out as he was seen laughing out. "I'm no idiot! I'm a paranoid motherfucker who has the lives of many others at the palm of my hands! by my fucking self you stupid little shits! Face it, I outwitted you all!" Saren ranted out in his pre recorded message. "Come find me bitches!" "I guess we should get everyone out of the city and somewhere safe" Sam said a bit unsure. Category:Private Roleplay